Advent of an oc
by Raximus
Summary: Just a little smth i made in order to introduce my oc. Rated T cause i am paranoid.


**Disclaimer: i own nothing except my oc and everything else I made up**

**Warning: I have little to none ability at writing anything so don't expect anything decent. **

**Advent of an oc**

The netherworld a place where the weak and unprepared souls will either die or go mad and then die. But this is a story(introduction) about not such a soul.

**On a hill outside of overlord's Laharl castle**

A lone figure wearing a black coat and a hood is looking the castle.

"This is gonna be fun." The figure says as he removes his coat revealing himself a smirking 16-17 year old teen with black spiky hair, brown eyes who wears a postman's(?) uniform.

**….**

**In the castle's gates(**change of perspectiveto the ? teen**)**

"Let's see where is the doorbell?" I question myself while searching. "Here it is." I say to myself while pressing it.

"Yes, who is it dood?" A prinny voice answers.

"I have an urgent message for overlord Laharl and I have to deliver it to him on person." I lie to them.

"Well, you aren't the usual guy so I don't know if we can let you in dood." Another prinny answers.

"I have a box of pudding for you as well." I smirk while I answer to them.

"Please come in dood." Many voices happily say.

…

**Inside the castle**

** "**Where is the pudding dood?**" **A bunch of prinnies ask me while they flock around me.

"Here it is, enjoy the limited edition extra sweet pudding from the sea of Gehena." I answer to them while I pull a (glowing?) bow from my pocketspace (the space where the characters of disgaea store their items).

"Dooood !" All the prinnies say in amazement.

"Hey let's eat it before master Etna shows up and take it from us." A prinny suggests.

"Aiiiii" All the prinnies say while they open the box and start to eat the pudding and I make my way upstairs to the living quarters, leaving the prinnies to their last moments of happiness.

….

**Living quarters **

While I make my way to Laharl's room where I'm sensing his presence along with another one that must be coming right in front of me.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" A girl with red hair in pigtails, red eyes, dressed in a leather outfit , with small devil wings on her back and a black tail.

"Oh, hello miss I'm here to deliver a box of the limited edition extra sweet pudding from the sea of Gehena that comes out every a 100 years to beauty queen Etna and a message to overlord Laharl." I say to her while wearing a fake smile.

"Pudding? Where? Gime." Etna says while having stars in her eyes.

"Well i gave it to her prinnies, since they said she isn't here, according to what they said." I lie to her while I try not to break my character.

"WHAAAAT!" She says roars furiously.

"They are probably the entrance eating it, they were saying something about 'flat fields', 'brick walls' 'tyrant' when I left them. I wonder what they were talking about?" I explain to her while putting extra nails on the prinnies coffin.

"GRRR….GWOAAAAAA…..KILLLLL" Screams Etna as she fly like a missile toward to the unsuspected prinnies.

"I wonder why is she so mad?" I sarcastically comment.

…..

**Overlord's quarters**

"So here you are." I scream to Laharl while I barge into his room.

"What you the hell are you and why are you barging into my room?" Laharl replies angrily.

"Well I am…" "BOOOOM" I begin to say while a terribly explosion interrupts me.

"What was that?" Laharl asks in annoyance.

"Etna is probably killing the prinnies, but that isn't important right now." I reply to him while my eyes turn to pitch black.

"What ar…. ghoa" Laharl tries to say as I punch him in the gut sending him flying through a wall and outside the castle.

….

**Outside of the castle and an ? feet above the ground(**change of perspectiveto 3rd person**)**

"Ha ha that was a good punch." Laharl comments while flying in the air with his head down and touching the place where he was hit.

"Interesting, even with your guard down you seem unfazed by my punch." The postman comments while appearing out of nowhere with a pair of wings made of some dark energy on his back.

"A ha ha ha ha, like any any of your attacks are a threat to overlord Laharl." Laharl pompously says while his antenna like hair flows by a non existent wind.

"Well like you…" He begins saying while his clothes change by a black aura thing into snickers in his legs, black trousers and a black T-shirt. "…I'm more proficient with…" He then draws a big katana(like Auron's from ffx only darker) from his pocketspace "…Big swords."

Laharl then snickers and draws his sword as well(the one he used at the anime), and dashes torward his foe with the purpose to cut him in pieces.

The black dressed teen then raises his sword and a big shockwave is created as the two swords clash. The two opponents then star exchanging blows with no one getting the upper.

Then suddenly the teen backs off and moves a safe distant from the overlord.

"You are very good a true overlord I must say…" He pauses. "…And know for the final test." He says with a tone of joy in his voice while he charges pitch black energy in his sword. (I'm gonna be hated by all the other bleach fans now) "Mugetsu." He whispers as a wave of pitch black energy is released from his sword against Laharl.

Laharl unable to avoid it he blocks it with his sword, for a while Laharl straggles against the darkness and seems that he is going to be devoured by it, but then a blue aura surrounds him and cuts it with some ease.

"A ha ha ha ha is that all that you got?" Laharl taunts his foe.

"Not really, but that's enough you pass…" The teen says while smiling. "…Your reward." He says while throwing him a black card.

Laharl catches the card looks at it has written on with white letters

D mercenary for hire, the ultimate dark knight etc. and strongest warrior of the dark mercenaries, every request will be negotiated with D if it's interesting and/or pays well enough.

To state your request simple hold the card and say D three times in a row to get connected with the request evaluation system.

"What…" Laharl was socked the dark mercenaries were a group of extremely powerful individuals that each of them had killed gods and overlords, destroyed nations, armies and slew all kinds of monstrosities any world had produced on creation upon request and it was extremely rare for a member to give a Business card especially their top fighter.

"Keep the card a secret, along with how we give cards like that to every person we consider interesting." D says with a prideful smile.

"What?" Laharl manages to say despite still being in shock.

"That's all now i bid you farewell." He says while being engulfed in the light of a trans dimensional portal and disappears leaving a dumfounded Laharl holding a black card.

The end

**Author's note: I made this fic as an introduction to a disgaea oc that I want to use in a number of crossovers if anybody has any ideas(though I doubt anybody is going to read this) I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
